five_nights_at_freddy_fanon_hispanafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Life Of Timmy y The Mangle: episodio 4: Five nights at timmy's parte 2
Timmy: Que conste en acta que mi reconocimiento facial es a traves de ojos que son humanos, ya que soy un “Neko” normal y corriente. Alice: La dinastía del golpe craneal. Rumia: seguidme. Timmy: ¿chen? Alice: ¿quién eres? Rumia: Una youkai nada sospechosa. Timmy: ¿eres un robot? Rumia: No. Timmy: I just don’t get it. Alice: ¿no te parece algo sospechosa? Timmy: no Alice: ¿te has fijado en ella? Timmy: si no aparenta ser mala. Rumia: exacto. (piensa) bien, hoy podré cenar comida de la buena. Alice: Bueno, buscaré al rosado y os alcanzo luego. (de vuelta con kirby…) Kirby: ¡y por ese motivo estás pirado! Guardia: si, hombre. Que te lo crees tú. Te disparo, y me quedo tan ancho. Kirby: si me rompes no te pagan. Guardia: rompí a balloon boy y no me echaron. Kirby: porque el gerente lo odiaba. De hecho quiso deshacerse de él, pero se le olvidó y balloon boy no volvió a ser usado… ¡hasta que lo disparaste! Además, el pobre tenía familia. ¡eres un imbecil! Cirno: ¡nueve con un circulo!. Kirby: Cirno tiene razón. Eres un idiota. Guardia: ¿idiota yo? Si me estais confundiendo con Rumia. Kirby: ¿Yo? Si no se ni porqué la mencionas. En todo caso te mataré. (tras una escena muy censurada…) Alice: ¿qué ha pasado aquí? Kirby: Yo no he sido. Alice: sé que esa antena corta. Kirby: ah, soy un im... Alice: ¡calla! Te estaba buscando. (mientras tanto con Mangle…) Mangle: no tengo ni idea dónde estoy. Solo jugaré touhou 6 hasta matar a todos. (de vuelta con Timmy…) Timmy: ¿A dónde vamos? Rumia: te lo diré cuando lleguemos. Si quieres, puedes jugar un rato a Mario kart androide. Timmy: ¡vale! (ya después de un rato…) Rumia: ya hemos llegado. Timmy: un momento, que ya gano… ¡no! Estaba a puntito… a puntito. Rumia: ¡se acabó el tiempo! Estamos en la máquina de comer. Uf… qué hambre tengo. ¿quieres ver la máquina? (de vuelta con Kirby y Alice…) Alice: Y una youkai sospechosa ha dicho a Timmy que le siga. Kirby: vamos a ver si está bien. (se oye un grito) ¡cheeeen! (Desde lejos) Rumia: ¿No sabes que gritando vas a asustar a los vecinos? Alice: ¡si es que se lo dije! ¿se lo dije o no? Kirby: no estaba en la primera escena. (en el lugar de Rumia…) Alice: ¡eh, youkai asesina! Rumia: ¡estaba a punto de comer! ¿qué quereis? Alice: es broma, ¿no? Rumia: ah, ya, que vienes porque me quiero comer a este gato. Timmy: ¡neko! Un humano con orejas de gato. Rumia: mejor pa’ mi. (aparece Matilda The puppet) Matilda: ¡alto! No lo hagas. Rumia: ¿o qué?¡poder de las balas! (un proyectil atraviesa a Alice) Alice: Timmy, tienes que jurarlo por la gloria de Mangle. No dejes que Rumia te mate a ti. Ya es tarde para mi (Alice deja de funcionar) Timmy: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Matilda: ¡timmy, toma mi espada! Timmy: dulces sueños, youkai demoníaca. Rumia: no, espera. ¿recuerdas que somos amigos hasta el fin? Timmy: ese fin ya llegó. Rumia: ¡no me toques! (ve un traje idéntico a Rumia) Rumia: ¡el traje! (se mete dentro del traje) Rumia: (se rie) ya no puedes hacerme nada. Ugh… no me siento muy… ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Dios, esto duele demasiado! ¡AAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡Ayudaaaaaaa! (se oyen ruidos bastantes desagradables) ¡Quiero vivir! (Gritos) (deja de oírse ruido) volveré… (rumia muere) Timmy: casi me come. Esta pesadilla terminó. Kirby: pobrecilla, solo hizo que su muerte fuera más rápida y dolorosa. (lucy llega) Lucy: ¿qué diablos pasó aquí? Lily: y luego se quejan de que veo viernes 13. Matilda: encontré el portal de regreso. (se meten en el portal) Timmy: yo cuando vuelva a casa dejo el FNAF. Pa' 2 dias. Y luego a jugar touhou. (en casa de Timmy…) Los amigos de Timmy: ¡hasta luego, Timmy! Timmy: hasta luego. Mangle: ¡hasta luego, chicos! Los amigos de Timmy: ¡hasta luego! (se van) Mangle: Timmy, estás manchado de la sangre de Rumia. Ve a ducharte. Timmy: vaaaale. (llora) Alice, encontraré la forma de hacer que vuelvas a la vida. Cueste lo que cueste. Narrador: yo creía que seguía de vacaciones hasta el capítulo 6. Director: te fastidias. A trabajar. Cámara: estamos grabando. Narrador: estúpido director… ¡vaya, la que se ha montado en el restaurante! Rumia aseguró antes de morir, que regresaría. ¿será esto cierto? ¿logrará Timmy revivir a Alice? Veremos cómo Timmy lo intenta en el siguiente capítulo. No os lo perdáis. Cámara, ¿has parado? Cámara: si. Narrador: uf… qué ganas tengo de llegar a casa y pegarme un vicio de 10 horas al touhou 12.3. Categoría:Historias Categoría:Series Categoría:Chuuckykawaii